


One Scottish Evening

by radio_silent



Series: Whedonland Drabbles [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, it wasn't the Scotland air sending a chill up Buffy's spine. Season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Scottish Evening

“Are you there?”

The question infused the room like cigarette smoke (and how she missed that smell!), leaving a hint of something distasteful and certainly something impermanent soaking into the old stone walls. Still, it wasn’t the Scotland air sending a chill up her spine.

That, that was it, she was sure she heard a sigh on the end of the line. And it wasn’t her imagination this time, or her memory, or any other trick. Andrew had intel, real solid intel. She wanted to hug that kid, hug everyone, she could barely believe.

“I’ve always been here, pet. _Always._ ”


End file.
